Hero
by Mah-Xien
Summary: A song fic for Kenyako lovers. Made it because I was feelin lonely. R&R please!


DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIGIMON AND ITS CHARACTERS. THIS IS A SONG FIC PRO KENYAKO. EHH, KAIYAKO, THAT IS. CHIMAERAMON IS NOT IN THIS FIC; I DON'T LIKE HIM, OKAY?  
  
NOTES:  
  
'...' = Actions made by the characters  
  
** = Song start and pause  
  
"..." = Character says something  
  
(change scenario)  
  
Okay, here we go!  
  
'The five children were walking around the Digiworld, with their digimons, destroying the Dark Towers, and closing on in the Kaiser's base.'  
  
**  
  
There's a hero  
  
If you look inside your heart  
  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are  
  
**  
  
'Miyako looked at the huge base that was flying overhead. "What a huge base."'  
  
**  
  
There's an answer  
  
If you reach into your soul  
  
And the sorrow that you know  
  
Will melt away  
  
**  
  
'Before knowing of the Kaiser's true identity, Miyako always had dreams about being with the genius, Ken Ichijouji. What with the intelligence and strength, and with the good looks too. But after learning that Ken is really the Dark Kaiser, her heart crashed on the ground. "Why does it have to be like that, Ken?" she muttered, lagging behind the others.'  
  
**  
  
And then the hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can't survive  
  
So you when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
**  
  
(Ken's base)  
  
'The Dark Kaiser looked at the monitors, and saw the Digidestined are coming. Daisuke is in the lead, followed by Iori, T.K., Kari, and Yolei is falling behind. Her eyes seemed to portray sorrow. "That could be possible." He thought. "After all, I did break her heart."'  
  
**  
  
It's a long road  
  
When you face the world alone  
  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
  
**  
  
'Ken would often notice that the girl would look at him in a different way. He noticed it when they played soccer against Odaiba. It is obvious that this girl like him. And him? He won't show emotion on his face, but deep inside, he felt differently. Differently, for Yolei.'  
  
**  
  
You can find love  
  
If you search within yourself  
  
And the emptiness you felt will disappear  
  
**  
  
'Wormmon approached his partner. "Master? Are you alright?" Ken looked at the digimons, furious.  
  
"Why so?"  
  
Wormmon looked at the screens that flashed the Digidestined. "About Yolei..."  
  
"Oh, would you shut up and get me the Airdramon!" Ken snapped. "I'm going to meet with them."'  
  
**  
  
And then the hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can't survive  
  
So you when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
**  
  
'Daisuke looked up and saw the horde of Airdramon coming towards them. "Everyone, be careful! He's coming!" Yolei looked and saw Ken riding the lead Airdramon.  
  
Ken looked down, and saw the lavender haired bearer of love and sincerity looking at him. They stared at each other for a while.'  
  
**  
  
Oh, ohh  
  
Lord knows  
  
Dreams are hard to follow  
  
But don't let anyone tear them away  
  
**  
  
' "Ken..." Yolei mouthed. Her eyes narrowed. She has to fight her feelings now. It might get the best of her.'  
  
**  
  
Hold on  
  
There will be tomorrow  
  
In time  
  
You'll find the way  
  
**  
  
'Ken looked at the girl through his shades. A part of him jumped. "Why am I feeling this" he thought silently. "I'm not supposed to be like this!" Without thinking, he plunged down below, a hundred feet from the ground.  
  
The Digidestined all looked at the Kaiser falling down. Yolei, seeing the danger, screamed. "Halsemon!!" Halsemon scooped her and flew towards the falling Kaiser.'  
  
**  
  
And then the hero comes along  
  
With the strength to carry on  
  
And you cast your fears aside  
  
And you know you can't survive  
  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
  
Look inside you and be strong  
  
And you'll finally see the truth  
  
That a hero lies in you  
  
**  
  
'Halsemon manage to catch Ken securely on its back, just beside Yolei. "Don't you thank me for this." She demanded, her heart hardened.  
  
"But I should, Yolei." Ken answered. Halsemon stayed in mid-air, waiting for the Airdramon to go pick Ken from his back. When it came, Ken approached it. But before taking one more move, he turned back and pressed his lips against Yolei's. "Take that as my thank you. Goodbye, Chosen" He climb onto the Airdramon and flew back to the base, leaving Yolei, still speechless of the event.'  
  
**  
  
Ohhh  
  
That a hero lies in...you  
  
**  
  
The five Digidestined looked up the fortress. Yolei with her hand clasped on her chest.  
  
(Fortress)  
  
Ken was doing the same, looking back at them through the surveillance cameras. After looking at the lavender haired girl, he placed two of his fingers on his lips. "Yolei..."  
  
END  
  
Note:  
  
The song "Hero" is sung by Mariah Carrey, please, don't sue me!  
  
This is my first try in making a Digimon song fic. Damn if I know if the lyrics are correct. But this is the first try. There is still the second. Please R & R. Flames are welcomed. NOT WARMLY.  
  
Blast_Hornet 


End file.
